


Clues

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Reid's birthday and you've left him reasons why you love him all over the city and clues to help find the next one :) Oneshot/Drabble between you and Dr. Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled, straddling his hips on the bed in one of his shirts and my underwear. "(Y/N)...It's my day off..." Spencer groaned, chuckling quietly, his hands landing on my waist, tracing circles into my hips.

I giggled, leaning over and kissing down his jawline slowly, down his neck, purring innocently. "It's your day off, and it's your birthday." I smiled into his neck, listening to him hum happily. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." I sang, giggling.

"Mm...I was kinda hoping you'd forget." He chuckled, peeking one eye open at me. I smiled down at him, brushing his adorable brown locks out of his eyes. 

"Like I'd forget your birthday!" I laughed, reaching up and pecking his lips. "You get to sleep in until 11AM. Once your alarm goes, you'll have fun, promise." I smiled brightly, kissing him a little deeper before pulling away. "I love you, birthday boy."

"I love you too..." Spencer frowned, feeling my body heat leave his but he was so exhausted from the previous days, he turned and fell back asleep.

I bit down on my lip, making sure everything was perfect. Spencer Reid...Happy Birthday.

_______________________

**Spencer Reid's POV**

_So honey now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are..._

I groaned softly, reaching over to the alarm clock next to my bed, hitting it off. I blinked, realizing that wasn't the normal sound of my alarm. I looked over and smiled, realizing (Y/N) must have changed it. Changed it to our song,  _Thinking Out Loud_  by Ed Sheeran. The song that was playing on the radio when I first kissed her, during our first slow dance. I smiled wider, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

I rubbed my eyes, putting on my glasses to see a blue blue sticky note on the bathroom mirror. I ruffled up my hair slightly before actually focusing on what she had written on it.

 _"Happy Birthday, Handsome! Yes, I know, it's your day off and you probably don't want to do anything but I wanted to at least make your birthday a little special! I say I love you to you all the time, and sometimes I don't think you realize why. So here's a list. With each reason why, comes the clue as to where you can find the next one! Have fun, kisses and hugs!_  
1\. I love you because of the little facial expressions you make, like when you're focused or when you're confused  
Clue: Your favourite bakery!"

I chuckled softly, taking the sticky note off the mirror and quickly getting ready for a day of intrigue. I tucked the sticky note into my pocket, walking down the street towards the bakery he and (Y/N) go to every special occasion. 

I smiled as the owner called out 'Happy Birthday!' to me and handed me a small bag, explaining that (Y/N) had already paid for it. I chuckled, pulling out a chocolate chip muffin and another blue sticky note. I smiled to myself even wider, wondering what I had done to make this girl love me for so long.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Congratulations! You made it through the first clue! Well it's not really that hard...I don't think I could make anything too hard for you, but that's reason number 2 why I love you!_  
 _2\. I love you because you and your brain help people every day and even if my IQ isn't as high as yours, you still love me anyways!_  
 _Clue: Your favourite technical analyst!"_ read the sticky note.

I smiled to myself, heading out of the store slowly. Of course (Y/N) would drag Garcia into this...or Garcia dragged herself into it. I headed back to the parking lot of my shared apartment with (Y/N), sliding into my car and driving off to Garcia's house.

By the time I got there, Garcia was all sorts of happy. She gave me a huge hug and a small gift wrapped box. "From me. But your next clue is in there too!" She said excitedly. "(Y/N) has been planning this for a while. I keep telling her that you'll love it but she's so nervous you're going to hate it." She laughed, shaking her head. "You two are officially one of my favourite couples ever."

I chuckled softly, talking to Garcia for a while before she rushed me to open the present. I grinned widely, seeing a small 12th Doctor figurine, the only one I was missing. 

"It's absolutely perfect!" I gaped, my cheeks becoming a little sore from smiling so wide. "Thank you!" I hugged her tight, chuckling when she pushed me out of her apartment, insisting that I keep going with the little scavenger hunt.

I turned the figurine box over slowly, smiling when I saw another blue sticky note. 

" _This isn't too difficult right? :) You are so great with the team and with everyone really._  
_3\. I love you because you're so easy to talk to, you're my best friend and I know I can tell you anything <3_  
 _Clue: The place where you finally told me one of your big secrets._ " I read through the note, thinking for a moment.

Big secrets? Well...I had a few secrets I didn't necessarily share with the team, but would that be considered big secrets? Something I told her that when it was just the two of us...

After a few more moments of thinking, it wasn't too hard to realize where (Y/N) meant and what secret she meant either.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I slid out of my car, parking right in front of a familiar park. (Y/N) and I took strolls around this park whenever we needed an area to talk, like the time when she told me about her mother and father dying...or when I told her about using Dilaudid. 

I took a deep breath of the crisp October air, walking along the park pathways, watching kids play on swings and slides as I passed. I stopped once I got to a park bench...well the park bench. This is where I explained the scars on my arm to (Y/N)...I had been 10 months clean then and it was hard to control the...the cravings.

I swallowed hard, remembering how I had expected her to react like everyone else, to tell me that drugs were bad and that I could kill myself if I kept going. But she just looked at me and told me that she loved me, whether I used or not. She wanted me to stay clean, obviously, and she promised that she'd be with me every step of the way, if I wanted her there. It seemed so silly to me, when she asked if I wanted her there, of course I did. 

I smiled to myself, knowing this whole time I had been clean because of her.

I examined the park bench, finding the sticky note on the tree beside it. I picked it off and for a moment, I just wished she had been there for me to hug, to hold, to kiss and to love. 

_"I know how hard it was for you to keep clean, I saw how difficult it was for you to push through. Even now, I can tell sometimes you're looking for an easy fix. I love you so much Spencer, and I'm so incredibly proud of you._   
_4\. I love you because you always find a way to put a smile on my face, whether it's through rambling about statistics or making funny faces or some silly magic trick._   
_Clue: Where we first met (before our official meet in the BAU)"_

I licked over my lip, biting down on it gently. It wasn't hard, but I couldn't wait to see her. I walked back to my car, humming along to my CD of Mozart tapes, thinking about (Y/N). 


	4. Chapter 4

Who knew that I would find the love of my life at a coffee shop? (Y/N) has told me before that it feels like it's right out of one of those stupid sappy love novels that we avoid but in a way, I look at my life with her as a sappy love story.

I'd do anything for her, which sometimes becomes a problem in the field if the unsub has her captive or if she's endangered in anyway.

Shaking off the thought of how many times (Y/N) has put her life in danger in the field, I brought myself to the coffee shop where I met her...well more specifically, between the book shop and the coffee shop. 

I had been carrying my usual cup of coffee, going through some of the photos Garcia had sent me about the case. It had been interesting enough for me to be looking over the files before Hotch even briefed us.

Before I knew it, I had walked right into a young lady who had her nose stuck in a book. Needless to say, that book was drenched with coffee...and so were both our clothes and my phone.

Long story short, after a ton of apologies and attempts to run away with bright red cheeks, she convinced me to stay put long enough to buy me another cup. For her birthday, I ended up buying her that same book, though she insisted it was a good memory to have. We had no clue that we would end up working together a couple days after we first met...

I smiled to myself, thinking about the bashful laugh she had that day, the sparkle in her eyes...I had never seen anyone like her. She was so sweet and didn't mind my awkwardness...

I looked at a nearby lamp post, chuckling when I saw the blue sticky note flapping gently with the wind. I walked over, picking it up.

" _You are the best guy I've ever met, Spencer, I've had guys cheat on me and break my heart, some turn out to be stalkers and some just not liking me at all. You're a complete package, everything that I could've ever wanted <3  
__5\. I love you because you are Spencer Reid. Past and all, I love you. I don't want you to change into someone else because you think I might like it better because I'm 110% sure you're perfect <3 _  
_Clue: Turn around."_

I tilted my head slightly, reading the last bit, turning on my heels with my eyes still on the paper, wondering if I had read it wrong.

"Happy birthday!" 

I looked up to see (Y/N) in front of me, beaming widely. She reached up and kissed me deeply, making me laugh and pull her closer.

"Did you enjoy your little birthday scavenger hunt?" She teased, smiling up at me. I chuckled, nodding.

"Any point to it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Besides to show you how much I love you and why? Well actually yes. Come on then. You're going to drive us both home and I'll show you." She smiled brightly, tugging me to my car.

"And to think, I thought today was going to be relaxing." I smirked, driving her on home.

By the time we got there, I knew she had something awaiting us at home. She was more restless than usual, and that was saying something. I laughed as she dragged me across the parking lot and all the way into our apartment.

"Okay before you say anything, this wasn't all my idea. So if the decorations are a little much, which I expect they are, it was all Garcia and JJ." My girlfriend insisted and I rolled my eyes, following her inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENCER!" came the chorus and my eyes widened in surprise.

The whole team was there, even though it was our day off. "Guys!" I laughed, getting bombarded by hugs from everyone, even Rossi and Hotch.

"Rossi has agreed to using our kitchen to make a family dinner." (Y/N) smiled brightly. "Morgan and Hotch brought desserts, JJ and Garcia helped...decorate." She laughed, motioning to the numerous amounts of streamers and balloons. 

I grinned, thanking everyone individually and hugging them all even more. As Rossi started making dinner with everyone, I wrapped my arms around (Y/N), kissing her cheek gently.

"Best birthday ever with the best people and the best girlfriend." I whispered to her softly. "You mean the world to me."

(Y/N) looked up at him and smiled, pecking his lips. "I'd do anything for you, you know that. I love you, Spencer."

I took a moment, remembering all the things she had written for me. "I love you too, (Y/N)." I kissed her gently, holding her tight, ready to spend a whole evening with my family.


End file.
